Naruto:The last hope of ultraman
by kagura senmei
Summary: Summary:naruto yg megorbankan dirinya saat melawan kaguya bertemu seseorang yg mengatakan kalau dia Adalah kami-sama.yg memberi kesempatan kedua untuk mendamaikan sebuah dunia baru
1. chapter 1

Semua anime kartun dan lain lain nya bukan punya saya

warning:author noob and newbie

Author:kagura senmei

Summary:naruto yg megorbankan dirinya saat melawan kaguya bertemu seseorang yg mengatakan kalau dia

Adalah kami-sama.yg memberi kesempatan kedua untuk mendamaikan sebuah dunia baru

Chapter 1:Prolog

Hah,hah,hah sial kekuatan ku semakin menipis ucap pmuda berambut pirang tersebut.

Hn. Kau benar Dobe. Ucap seorang pemida berambut seperti bebek.

Hei teme kemari kau aku ada rencana.ucap pemuda berambut pirang yg bernama naruto.

Apa itu??? Tanya pemuda berambut hitam bernama sasuke.

Aku akan menyegel nya menggunakan shiki fujin. Ujar naruto. Sasuke pun membelakakan matanya mendengar nya

Kau gila ya dobe.kau bisa mati!!!bentak sasuke.aku tahu itu teme tapi aku akan melakukan apapun untuk meyelamatkan dunia ini. Ucap naruto.

Hahh baiklah naruto kalau itu keputusan mu,aku akan menahannya sampai kau siap. ujar sasuke pasrah akan kekerasan kepala sahabat nya.

Sasuke pun menyerang secara membabi buta menggunakan susano'o nya

Terima ini enton:susanoo kagutsuchi ucap sasuke.kaguya pun menangkis serangan tersebut dengan gedoudama.

Shiki fujin! Seru naruto.

Shinigami pun langsung menyegel jiwa kaguya ke lerut shinigami. Groahhrgr. teriak se ekor monster. Semua shinobi mendengar nya pun shock karena juubi kembali.sialan monster itu bangkit kembali!! Kesal naruto.

Baiklah aku akan menggunakan rikudou fuin.

Ujar naruto. Apa kau sudah gila naruto!!! teriak Ayah nya,tsunade,dan teman temannya yg lain.tapi ini lah jalan satu satu nya untuk memenangkan perang ini!! ucap naruto sengit

Huhh baiklah naruto kami akan menahan juubi sebisa kami dan cepat segel juubi. ucap hashirama. Ha'i hokage-jiji. Ucap naruto

Yoshaa semua ayoo kita lawan mahluk ini sampai naruto bisa menyegel nya!! Seru hashirama semangat yg berkobar.

Ha'i shodaime - sama!!! Ucap semua pasukan aliansi.

Mereka pun menyerang juubi sampai naruto siap melakukan penyegelan. Yosh minna aku

Sudah bisa melakukannya. Ucap naruto

Setelah itu naruto menyegel juubi ke tubuhnya.tiba tiba tubuh naruto bercahaya

Dan menghilang secara tiba tiba. mereka semua pun pulang dengan kesedihan yang luar biasa mendalam.

Tiba tiba disuatu tempat yg bercahaya.

Selamat datang di tempat ku...

Naruto uzumaki.

TBC

Sorry author baru maaf kalau banyak kesalahan. Gomennasai minna san

Oke sampai jumpa lagu bye bye ~ ~


	2. chapter 2

Naruto:The last hope of ultraman

Author:kagura senmei

Rating:T

Disclaimer: semua anime animasi dan lain lain bukan punya saya tapi sang pencipta lah.

Warning:Author!Newbie,GodLike!naru

Maaf kalau jelek maklum ini fic pertama

Selamat membaca ~ ~ ~

Chapter 2 : New Power ?

Disebuah tempat yang dipenuhi cahaya ada seorang laki laki yang bernama Naruto uzumaki.

Engh. Lenguh naruto. Tiba tiba naruto terkejut

Dia bingung dia berada dimana. [aku sedang berada dimana?] Tanya naruto dalam batin.

Kau sekarang berada di tempat ku, wahai anak yang berada di dalam ramalan.ujar sosok tersebut.sontak naruto langsung kaget

Mendengar suara tersebut.di hadapan naruto

Sekarang ada sosok berpakain putih.

Si-siapa kau ?! Seru naruto kaget bukan main.

Aku adalah Kami-Sama ujar sosok tersebut mengaku sebagai Kami-Sama. Naruto yang mendengar hal tersebut langsung kaget da berlutut di hadapan Kami-sama.

Sudah lah bangkit lah naruto uzumaki. Ujar

Kami sama tegas. Naruto pun berdiri mendengar nya.

Kau pasti bingung kenapa kau disini ya kan?

Tanya kami-sama. Naruto pun menjawab.

Iya kami-sama kenapa saya bisa berada disini? Tanya naruto.

Aku memanggil mu kesini untuk mendamai kan dunia yang dipenuhi dengan mahluk supranatural, aku ingin kau mendamaikan dunia tersebut. Ujar kami-sama

Memang kenapa kami-sama bukan kah anda bisa saja mendamaikan dunia tersebut dengan mudah? Tanya naruto.

Karena aku sudah dianggap meninggal di dunia tersebut. Ujar kami-sama dengan tenang.

Memang ada konflik apa sampai anda dianggap meninggal dunia? Tanya naruto.

Kami-sama pun menjelaskan semua yang terjadi di dunia tersebut dari lucifer diusir dari surga ke underworld karena tidak mau sujud ke manusia dan dikutuk menjadi iblis, serta tentang malaikat yang dulunya setia kepada kami-sama dan sekarang membangkang, setelah itu malaikat pembangkang tersebut jatuh,mereka pun memutuskan untuk tinggal di underworld, yang notabenya adalah daerah iblis, sontak iblis yang mendengar berita tersebut langsung mengobarkan bendera peperangan terhadap malaikat jatuh. Perang tersebut semakin memanas kami yang melihatnya pun mengirim malaikat untuk meredam api panas tersebut malahan kedatangan malaikat malh membuat perag semakin memanas, yang mengundang

Draig The red Dragon Emperor dan

Albion The white Dragon emperor.

Yang menyerang secara membabi buta tanpa melihat keadaan sekitar,lalu tiba- tiba ada robekan dimensi yang mengeluarkan sang

Tak terbatas a.k.a ophis sang ouroboros dragon

Dan sang penjaga dimensional gap great red, setelah itu pertarungan antar naga pun berlanjut sampai titi klimax , mengundang sang mala petaka dialah Trihxa 666

Melihat mahluk paling berbahaya datang , kami sama pun turun tangan untuk mengalahkan Trihexa 666 , kami sama pun bertarung sampai kehabisan energi , setelah menyegel draig , albion , dan Trihexa 666 , kami sama pun tewas karena tertembak panah yang terbuat dari power of destrction.

Naruto yang mendengar cerita itu pun langsung mengganguk mengerti.

Baiklah kami sama saya akan melaksanakan perintah anda ini. Ujar naruto tegas

Kami sama yang mendengar hal itu pun tersenyum. Dan oh iya kau akan ku berikan kekeuatan baru. ucap kami sama

Kekeuatan apa bukan nya saya sudah mempunyai kekuatan kurama dan bijuu lainnya ? Tanya naruto penasaran dia sudah memiliki kekuatan para bijuu.

Kekuatan mu sudah menghilang naruto, tapi aku akan memberimu kekuatan baru. Ucap kami sama. Kami sama pun menyentuh kening naruto stelah itu ada cahaya masuk kedalam tubuh naruto, secara tiba tiba tangan kiri naruto memiliki jam yang lumayan besar (kayak punya ultraman ginga di film nya), dan tangan kanan naruto memegang benda seperti kunai tapi bercahaya dan memiliki motif yang indah

Baiklah naruto aku akan mengirim mu ke dunia manusia dan aku berharap banyak pada mu. Ujar kami sama

Hai kami sama. Ujar naruto tegas

Tiba tiba tubuh naruto bercahaya dan tubuh naruto menghilang.

Semoga kau berhasil mendamikan dunia tersebut naruto. Ucap kami sama sambil tersenyum.

TBC

Yo kagura semei update lagi yoo

So sorry guys chap semalam pendek ya nama juga pendek

So gomen kalau banyak kesalahan

Kagura senmei bye bye ~ ~ ~


End file.
